


The Baby

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Christine is suffering from postpartum depression. I've been watching entirely too much true crime lately.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Christine is suffering from postpartum depression. I've been watching entirely too much true crime lately.

Christine knew how to hide what she was feeling. She knew there would be questions otherwise. She didn't want to answer questions. Not even when Scotty asked them. She knew everyone was just concerned, but their first words were generally about the baby. How was _the baby_. Where's _the baby_. Can I hold _the baby_. There's _the baby_. She was the afterthought.

It only got worse as time went on. Christine was biting back cutting remarks every time she went anywhere with the newborn. She snapped at Scotty one evening when he came back from his shift and his first words were directed at the baby. He just gave her a funny look and tried his best to soothe her. She put on a good show of being placated, but after he went to sleep, the words _the baby_ wouldn't quit circling in her mind.

The next morning, she saw Scotty off as her usual cheery self and Scotty left with a spring in his step, thinking all was well. As soon as he'd gone, Christine tiptoed over to the crib where the baby lay. She stared down at him, studying his sleeping face dispassionately. It was fine when it was like this, but soon enough he'd wake, demanding food, demanding changing, demanding, demanding, demanding, always needing something and giving her nothing in return. Not only that, but stealing everyone else's attention from her as well. It had to stop. Robotically, she picked up the sleeping infant and held the blanket over his nose and mouth. Finally, knowing she'd held on long enough, she placed him back in his crib.

Next, she sealed the door and pulled off the casing on the environmental controls and began fiddling with the wires and circuits. She sat down on the sofa, clutching Scotty's little stuffed dinosaur to her chest, and waited. Within minutes, she was unconscious as the carbon monoxide flooded the room. Soon enough, her breathing stopped. It was over.


End file.
